


Lindsey O's

by Katybug1992



Series: Tumblr Prompts [20]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 04:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17317694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992
Summary: Sometimes it's easier to just make the pizza.





	Lindsey O's

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a quote from My Boys

They were in the middle of poker night when Romeo brought up ordering pizza, leading to Race immediately shooting down Jack’s offer of ordering.

“What’s wrong with me ordering?” Jack replied, looking slightly offended.

“You always order from Lindsey-O’s,” Albert rolled his eyes shuffling the cards.

“Yeah,” Jack nodded, defending his choice, “because it’s good, because we like it, and because it never lets us down.”

“You just described Lassie.” Race replied, standing up and going toward the kitchen, “I have what I need to make pizza.”

“You don’t gotta do that,” Spot stood up, following his boyfriend into the kitchen, “Let Albert order.”

“It’ll only take a couple of minutes to throw together. I made enough dough for five pizzas.” Race grinned, opening the freezer and pulling out one of the rolled out doughs and setting it on the counter, “Al, what kind??

“Pepperoni!” Albert yelled back, ignoring the protests of him being the only one who got to decide.

“Got it!” Race nodded, turning back to Spot, he gave him a fond smile, “Go back out. I’ll be there after this hand.”

“You better,” Spot scoffed, “There’s only so much of Jack I can take.”

“You only have three to four more hours left.” Race laughed, pressing a quick kiss to Spot’s lips before gently pushing him back toward the chaos in the living room.

“You owe me.” Spot smirked, leaving the kitchen.

“I’ll give you anything you want.” Race laughed.

“I’m holding you to that!” Spot called over his shoulder.


End file.
